


Walk Away

by JanusOliver



Category: Original Work
Genre: Depression, Freedom, Gen, Poetry, its therapy I guess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-13
Updated: 2020-02-13
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:36:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22702561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JanusOliver/pseuds/JanusOliver
Summary: I live the with ghost of us, dragging every step I take.
Kudos: 2





	Walk Away

**Author's Note:**

> My life is currently not the best? I feel like a wolf in a trap.

I thought I walked away from my demons

Raised myself above self consciousness

Remade myself from the ashes of my past 

New, shiny and created anew...fresh mind

It only took ten minutes of your conversation

Not even to me just with your friends

These walls stretch too thin

I can hear you in my mind

I hate you and I hate you

I want to leave I want to leave

Fuck obligations but fuck you most of all

Getting you to admit fault 

Easier to ban guns

I hate my pride but maybe it’s all I have left

Leaving that too on the altar of you

Still fucking up my life 

And our relationship is cold in the ground 

A year 

A whole fucking year and I’m still here

I’m ready to leave but like all things 

I’m trapped

I’m trapped and restless

How much more karma do I have to pay

I wanna be fucked up...higher than my bones

Higher than my demons

Untouchable

.......Free.....


End file.
